Will you give me purpose?
by XxDirectionlessxX
Summary: a young half werewolf gets sent to hogwarts when her human mother abandons her. she soon gets stressed out, even with her friend Hagrid around. the forbidden forest soon hides more then just its own secrets as Tom Riddle finds himself in need of her abilities.
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day, and I was beyond nervous. I awaited the train off to the side of the mob of people. The noise so loud already, but louder still because of what I am. The burning scents of human sweat and vile breath swam around me. My eyes viciously harassed the crowd, glimpsing even the slightest twitch from a distant person. I kept running my tongue over my teeth, wishing secretly a certain thick red liquid could torture my mouth and distract me from the unnaturally close proximity to the normal human witches and wizards who were stuffed in the large train station.

A shiver ran up my spine, as I could feel someone's eyes appraising me. I let my eyes take another sweep of the large room and found I had not gone unnoticed by a small group of four slightly older looking teen boys in a corner to the left of me. These boys were strange, their auras made me fidgety, and nervous. I licked my lips as they became to dry. I looked at the tallest boy closely as I noticed him staring the most intensely. I noticed his unusually long hair as being a strange silver and his eyes were a cold grey, that had an intriguing beauty all their own.

I was slightly startled, but remained impassive as I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned slowly from the strange boy with the silver hair and lovely grey eyes, to a new specimen of human. This new male was very large at least six feet already and had a ruff messy beard that took over half his face, and though he smelled somewhat like the other students crowded around the room, his blood smelled… stiffer. If that made sense, his blood seemed bold but very dull, in a way that made me think he was a creature that had adapted out of the category of 'prey'. And as I studied my reaction to him I realized nothing about him intrigued me, and though that may sound mean, it isn't. It meant he wasn't in any danger from me. 

I could see him get confused as I physically relaxed a little in front of him, as if that wasn't the normal reaction he got from people. His mouth was opened slightly as if he had been about to say something, but no verbal note ran from his tongue. I perked an eyebrow as I waited for his eyes to stop roaming up and down my form, a normal action from men so I had grown to tolerate such an act.

But it didn't look as if he was going to speak any century soon so I decided to start the conversation of with a normal, "I'm not human, but it's still not polite to stare." this seemed to knock him somewhat out of his verbal petrifaction.

"Wh-What? I 'polgise fer starin' miss, but ya don't look 'ny thin' like what I thought ya would look like." his voice was heavily accented, and though I could tell he was trying to whisper he still had a outdoor voice. I smiled and I saw him go blush bashfully.

"Oh and if I may ask, what did you think I would look like? Certainly you didn't think I wouldn't show up here in my other form, did you? Though it might have been easier to find me, I hope I was no trouble." I teased as began to twist a strand of my black hair around my index finger.

"O' 'course ya weren't no trouble to find. I knew vaguely wat ya would look like and it wasn't like I was jumpin' over people to find ya." He smiled heartily referring to his unusual height. And I also smiled, at his good nature. 

"Well um, I s'pose since we found each other we can jus' head over to a train department an' get settled, right. Unless ya waiten' fer someone else…" I saw his eyes flicker over towards where the silver haired boy had been standing and then the darted to a few other places, so I presumed the boy had moved on.

"No, just you and me." I stooped low and picked my bag up, though I still saw the hopeful look in his eyes. As I stood up strait I saw his hand reach toward my bag then stop midway.

"If you want I could carry that fer ya." I looked at him for a second before I complyingly handed the black duffle bag over to him.

"Names Hagrid by the way." He said as he swung the bag over his shoulder.

"Desiree, but you can call me Ray." 

"Ya sure? Ya got a real pretty name?" He said fairly quiet for him, probably hoping I couldn't hear him. I noticed a blush on his cheeks before he looked away. I looked at the ground and started to walk behind him as he made towards the train. I could feel the eyes that had over looked me earlier make a second assessment as I walked with Hagrid threw the crowd. A lot of people were staring now but I ignored them the attention was probably aimed at Hagrid and his unusual looks.

We walked in silence, so I took the time to wonder what Hogwarts looked like and what it would be like being there. I wasn't a first year but it was going to be my first time there. I knew Dumbledore well because my parents were never around and decided to just leave me in his guardianship, without out his consent, they just sort of left me with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

I felt strange getting on the train behind Hagrid. It felt like I was trying to be something I wasn't. but strangely I felt better with Hagrid with me. Like his size, his gruffness… his very presence was enough to put me at ease, make me fell as if I didn't have to protect myself against everything around me, like not everything was a threat.

The hallway was large enough that Hagrid could walk threw it with slight ease and as we made our way down the hallway trying to find a compartment to seat ourselves, so we could possible speak in privacy. I only barely noticed the people who were also in the halls, noticing instead the intensity of my thoughts. I knew that Hagrid was eager to get answers from me. But what would he want to know? My past, Most defiantly but, I don't really want him to know everything about me, one person was enough to spill my secrets too.

We were almost to the back of the train when we turned into an empty compartment. While Hagrid attempted to get threw the door I swept my gaze down the hall. The scents that made up the train annoyed my nose and all of the human scents gave me a headache, especially since wasn't hungry.

A loud crash brought me out of my thoughts, I turned around swiftly my long strait ebony hair falling in my eyes and I made swift movement to claw it back into place. Laughter ripped threw the hallway silence. My eyes fell to the boy who was now at my feet. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed him look up at me and blush. The boy had dark hair that just about covered his whole face especially over his left eye, he wore a long black robe that rode up by his feet revealing dark blue jeans and large black combat-like boots that he wore overlapping his jeans on one leg but let his jeans overlap his boot on the other. He smiled sheepishly as he got to his knees then his feet then he stepped back to his buddies behind him who were still trying stifling their laughter.

I turned to see that Hagrid was trying unsuccessfully to put our carryon bags onto the upper bag compartment. I sighed knowing that I would have to put up with these boys for at least a few minutes longer then I really wanted. I turned back to the boys and blinked slowly, almost stupidly. Then suddenly I heard the compartment behind me open and two other boys appeared, one following the other with incredible haste I was surprised that one didn't trip over the other. I watched as their eyes swept over the situation, the stupid blushing boy and his 'hysterical' friends.

Then one opened his mouth, and the words that followed had me entranced. "What's going on? What's all the commotion about?" As if I were a snake and he was my charmer. And he did look like quite a charmer, if I did say so myself. He had a fair completion with short slightly curly hair and beautiful even features. He also wore robes, like blush-boy behind me but his were longer with his greater height of about 5'8"- 5'9". And I could see half of his perfects badge pinned over his heart. He was wearing a green scarf that matched his silver and green tie, that made me come to the conclusion that he was a Slytherin. And boy if I didn't have the feeling that I wanted to be a Slytherin right now… 

I locked my jaws as I felt the need to whimper rise in me. I heard the boys behind me stop laughing, and I heard one of them step forward then stop. "Nah, nothings wrong, Tom, this girl here," he motioned towards me, "just started dissin' us Slytherin's for no reason at all, man." Tom, so his name was Tom. For no reason at all I think I'll just store that information away for later use.. Wait a second what did he just…?

"Excuse me, but I do know for a fact your wrong. I had said nothing to you until now, and you started this confrontation, if you can really call it that…, by throwing your buddy there at me." I felt the anger in me slowly start clawing it's way to the surface and that was seriously not good. A small headache, made me pause to realize how close the change actually was, as I had come to realize in my years that that was what signified the beginning of my change, though it's different for everyone. I made myself calm down and take a breath as I felt the headache start to slide into my eyes, starting to change them from their human mosey green color to their hideous glowing yellow that was starkly contrasted against my pupils. I turned away from the obnoxious boys to concentrate and grab a hold of myself but instead met the gorgeous dark chocolate eyes of Tom.

His eye's widened as they meet mine, and I held my breath. And unconsciously clenched my fist, not noticing that long black claw-nails had impaled my skin until I started to bleed a little. And that, the smell of my own blood, was what knocked some sense into me. And I forgot about Hagrid and the cruel boy's and raced passed Tom, and opened my senses focusing on my sense of smell the most to try to find the closest bathroom that I could take over for the rest of this suddenly horrible train ride. 


End file.
